


Let's go home

by rosesbloom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbloom/pseuds/rosesbloom
Summary: Edgar threatens Alice to reveal a very dark, very personal secret and to bring down the people she loves the most.But Alice Smith, as brainwashed as she may be, never lets anyone walk over her or the people she cares about.





	Let's go home

Looking back at it now, she couldn't, for the life of her, think of one reason why she thought telling the psychotic people at the farm about what happened with Chic and the shady man was a good idea. How did she let it slip out?! Why would she tell them that?! And most of all, why would she involve the people she loved most in her mess?!

A frantic Alice Smith moved in the kitchen, pacing around her house, cleaning tables and windows that she already cleaned a thousand times before, pushing her sweaty bangs away from her face trying to figure out a way out of this mess she created. Trying to distract herself from thinking about the phone call she got last night.

Edgar Evernever. A man whose words she once lived by, for some reason she can't seem to figure out, was now someone she so desperately wanted to cut all ties with.  
He had called her last night, like he usually does, but something in his tone wasn't quite right, and she knew exactly what was up with him.

"So Alice..." he started and she braced herself for the worst, "Polly tells me you're thinking about leaving the farm?".  
Polly had told her several times that Edgar won't accept her leaving, that he's protective and a little controlling of the people in the farm, she had told her that once you'd shared your deepest, darkest secrets there's no way out, and Alice flinched at her eldest's words, worry she might never leave taking over and fear of what may happen dawning upon her.  
"Uh, yes. Betty uh- has been having...problems. She's stressing a lot and bottling up feelings and going on dangerous investigation quests with her boyfriend which led to her seizure and I feel it's best is I take some time away from the farm and take care of her. It has been a little overwhelming" which was the truth. Betty has been stressing herself a lot. But that wasn't the only reason Alice wants to cut ties with the farm, ever since she stopped drinking Edgar's weird tea when she was feeling sick, she felt something snap her back to reality, which is when all the 'oh, no's kicked in.

"Alice, you know I can't let you go. When you're in it you're in it for life" Alice felt her chest tighten at his words, "I have no choice, Edgar. My duties as a mother come before anything else"   
"It would be a shame if the Sheriff knew about the oh-so mysterious death of the drug dealer, huh? Your daughter and her boyfriend spending their last high school years in prison? doesn't seem ideal, doesn't it?" 

"Hey you leave them out of this! I swear to God Edgar if you do ANYTHING to harm either of them I will kill you with my bare hands" Alice said, feeling her old self snap back at the mention of Betty and Jughead's involvement in the murder.

"Fine. Fine. I'll leave them out of this" Alice sighed a sigh of relief, but he spoke again, "But that FP guy... why not tell on him? that way he'd take the fall for the three of you, and your daughter and her friend would be safe" Alice's blood boiled as she heard his intentions.

"Edgar, please, please stop. I told you that with trust and-"   
"Well, I let you into my cult with trust Alice!"  
"Cu-cult?!" Alice stumbled, eyes widening with realization.  
"Doesn't matter. I'm telling on your little boyfriend and you can't stop me. Goodnight, Alice" And with that he hung up, leaving a frightened Alice Smith sitting on her couch, eyes shining with tears.

 

"I should warn him, I should- I should..." Alice mumbled to herself, grabbing her coat and keys and heading out the door.  
She ran towards the trailer, ignoring the curious looks of the younger serpents that were outside, and knocked frantically on the door, praying that he's still there.  
"Jesus Christ what the hell-" a sleepy looking FP Jones emerged from the trailer, eyes barely open. "Alice? What's going on? Are you okay?" his face softened at the sight of her and he immediately went from annoyed to worried.  
"Yes. I mean no, I mean yes but no. You- you need to come with me" she got a hold of his arm and dragged him out the trailer. "Al I'm in sweatpants can I at least change?"  
"No. No. you look great" and she meant it, he always looked great to her. Messy hair and sleepy eyes or serpent jacket and a button up, her heart always skipped a beat when she sees him, and even in times of crisis, he still has a hold on her.'

"Okay, well now can you tell me what's going on?" he asked from the passenger seat of her car.  
"I'm hiding you while I deal with something" she knew none of the sentence made any sense but she couldn't tell him more. Not now at least.  
"Hide- hide me? do something? What thing? why do I need to be hidden?"   
"Just trust me. Please"   
"Always" he smiled at her and her heart fluttered at his sweet response. 

 

"Alright stay here. I have food in the fridge and the TV's all yours, the sports channel is channel 8" he smiled at how she remembered his favorite channel "I won't be long, okay?"   
"Mmhmm" he mumbled.   
He wasn't planning on staying here, but he didn't want her to find out, so he played along.

When he was sure she was out of sight, he got on his bike and subtly followed her car.  
His brows furrowed when she took a turn to exit Riverdale and go to the next town.  
At last, she finally parked her car next to a forest and got out. He watched carefully until he knew she wouldn't see him and he followed closely behind.  
Still confused as to where they are, FP took a look around, he saw wooden cabins and small fires here and there and people wearing hippie clothes walking around. And then it hit him. The farm. Why did Alice need to do something at the farm? And why did he have to hide? She told him she wants to leave before and he was more than relieved to hear so. Was there paperwork to be done? Or did she have to pick up her stuff?

He saw her going in a bigger cabin, looking around to see if anyone saw her, luckily, she didn't see him.  
He put his ear close to the door until he could hear everything.  
"Alice" he heard a man's voice start "how may I help you?"   
"Oh cut the bullshit, Edgar. You know exactly why I'm here" Edgar? as in farm leader Edgar? As in 'Edgar says' Edgar?   
"Why, I have no idea, Alice. Care to enlighten me?" Edgar said in a sly tone, and FP already disliked him.  
"I swear to God, if you hurt him or anyone I care about I will burn this farm to the ground and destroy you and so help me God, Edgar, I won't stop until you're dead" FP's eyes widened at hearing Alice's threats to Edgar, he assumed that he was the 'him' Alice was talking about and he positioned himself so he could hear better.

"Oh, Alice. Have you learned nothing from the farm? Let him take the fall. Save yourself. I'll be on your side. We'd say he killed that man and buried the body on his own, you and the children didn't do a thing" FP's heart dropped at the mention of the murder he covered up, he imagined going back to prison, leaving Jughead again, leaving Alice, disappointing Gladys and Jellybean and everyone he knows. He wasn't proud of it. But he did it to save her and her daughter and his son. And he'd do it again in a heartbeat. For them.

"But that's not true! He didn't do anything, he didn't!" Alice yelled, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.  
"They don't know that" Edgar said calmly, FP could swear he could hear his smile and he just wanted to punch it off his smug face.  
"Then I have no choice" Alice said and FP's eyes widened, "and what may that be?" before FP could hear a response he heard a loud gunshot and his heart dropped.  
"Alice, no!" he ran into the cabin, eyes wide, searching for the blood of the man that brainwashed Alice. But he saw nothing. It took his mind a minute to register what happened.  
Alice was hysterically crying and Edgar had his hands above his head in a protective manner. She didn't shoot him. She didn't. FP sighed a sigh of relief as he stepped closer to her.

"Al" he cupped her tear stained face in both his hands, "FP... FP what are you-"   
"I followed you here. What the hell were you thinking, Alice?"   
"I wasn't going to kill him, I swear. I just- wanted to scare him a little" she admitted and he smiled sadly and kissed her forehead softly.  
He turned around to face Edgar and the man backed away a couple of feet.

"You. You're the man that wants to put me back in prison, huh?" FP said, getting closer to his, obviously frightened, figure. "I- I didn't expect you to be so scary"   
"Ha. Wait until you see the rest of the serpents. Oh, and speaking of which, you do know that they have my back? Both of our backs" he looked at Alice and gave her a reassuring look, "and they can beat your ass faster than you can say your own name, y'want that?"   
"N-No..."   
"Good. Now you leave her the hell alone, got it? If I hear that you talked to her let alone hurt her I will personally kill you with my bare hands" he gave him a tight smile and backed away from him, turning around and grabbing Alice's hand and walking out the wooden door.

"I'm sorry, FP. It's all my fault! I- I-dragged you into this whole Chic mess in the first place and then I told the entire farm about what happened! I'm an idiot and I don't deserve you, FP Jones, I really, really don't and if you want to be out of my life forever I'd understand and-" she was cut off by FP's lips crashing into hers, and she was fast to respond, hooking her arms around her neck and pulling him as close as she possibly can.  
"Only you, Alice Smith, would shoot a ceiling to scare someone off" FP smiled, cupping her face, "and even though I wouldn't've enjoyed prison... I'd do it for you. The three of you. In a heartbeat" she smiled at him and he wiped her tears away.

"I love you" it was the sweetest thing FP has ever heard. It wasn't some big romantic gesture that swept him off his feet. It was honest, innocent and scared and he kissed her cheek and then her nose and everywhere else on her face until he got to her lips.  
"I love you so much more, Alice Smith" he kissed her again and took both of her hands in his.

"Let's go home"

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! And send me fic ideas!


End file.
